What's with Pashmina?
by PatrickRox80
Summary: Pashmina's going on an emotional rampage! Who will stop her? Oh yeah, Dexter & Howdy have been rushed to the hospital after this fic was over BTW. Chapter 4 added 12-17!
1. Chapter 1: Pashmina Vs the hamhams

What's with Pashmina?  
  
(At clubhouse)  
  
Dexter & Howdy: Hi Pashmina!!  
  
Pashmina: Hello, idiots. Hmph.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.  
  
Dexter: What's with her?  
  
Howdy: Got up on the wrong side of the bed? Get it!? Yuk! Yuk!  
  
Dexter: I'll SHOW you who got up on the wrong side of the bed!  
  
Pashmina: I hate both of you, I'm going with Stan.  
  
Stan: All right!  
  
Sandy: (punches Stan) Don't try it.  
  
Pashmina: Sandy! What the hell?  
  
Sandy: Just doing my job.  
  
Pashmina: YOU...GRAAAAHH!!! NO ONE LIKES ME!!  
  
Dexter & Howdy: Uh-oh.  
  
Pashmina: (runs up to Dexter & Howdy) EVEN YOU TWO! (bashes their heads together)  
  
Dexter & Howdy: OW!  
  
Dexter: That's what I call rocking each other's world.  
  
Howdy: Hey, that sounds like somthing I'd say!  
  
Hamtaro: Pashmina! Stop!  
  
Pashmina: (Eats part of the table)Mmm. oak.  
  
Boss: I'll take you down!  
  
Pashmina: Try me! (Beats up Boss) Any other boys want their asses kicked!?  
  
Cappy: No! I'll keep mine, thank you.  
  
Pashmina: Good!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Bijou: That's it!  
  
Hamtaro: Penelope, you've got to convince Pashmina to stop!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Pashmina: Oh, do I hear a scream of joy?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (jumps on Pashmina)  
  
Pashmina: Get off! I hate you!  
  
Everyone: *Gasp!*  
  
Howdy: I never heard Pashmina say anything like that.  
  
Dexter: In this case, I hope she's kiddin' in front of that kid. Get it!? Hee hee!  
  
Boss: What's with you Dexter? You don't sound right.  
  
Pashmina: (beats up Penelope)Take that, you little scum bag!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (cries and runs to Bijou)  
  
Bijou: Oh, poor Penelope.  
  
Pashmina: And you too, Lardo! (jumps on him)  
  
Oxnard: HELP! (runs to get Pashmina off)  
  
Sandy: Stop it, now, Pashmina! This is going too far!  
  
Pashmina: Oh, really? 


	2. Chapter 2: The plot thickens

Chapter 2!  
  
Natsu (a fan-made ham): (walks in) Hey, where's Howdy?  
  
Dexter: HOWDY!!  
  
Natsu: You're not Howdy.  
  
Howdy: Excuse him, he's crazy.  
  
Dexter: I'M NOT CRAZY!!  
  
Pashmina: Yes you are! (hits Howdy)  
  
Natsu: Aw! You! (punches Pashmina)  
  
Pashmina: Eeee (walks around in a circle)  
  
Hamtaro: What's wrong with her?  
  
Pashmina: I'm a little teapot short and stout.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee?  
  
Natsu: Uh-oh.  
  
Pashmina: (walks to Dexter) Want some tea?  
  
Howdy: Sure!  
  
Pashmina: I wasn't asking you! (punches Howdy)  
  
Howdy: Ow! Pashmina!  
  
Natsu: Not again! (stomps on Pashmina's toes)  
  
Pashmina: OW! Hey! Where am I?  
  
Stan: Pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: Pashmina? Who is Pashmina?  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no! She lost her memory!  
  
Pashmina: Help!  
  
Sandy: What?  
  
Pashmina: My scarf has a stitch!  
  
Howdy: Is that all?  
  
Natsu: Eh, Pashmina is stupid.  
  
Yami Hamtaro (fan-made ham): (enters) Hey, what's up?  
  
Dexter: Pashmina's losin' it!  
  
Pashmina: (farts) Mmm...  
  
Boss: Ew. That smells worse than me before I shower.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Gross! Pashmina you need manners!  
  
Pashmina: Whee! Wheee!  
  
Natsu: Someone shut her up.  
  
Panda: She's annoying.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.  
  
Hamtaro: Hey, I've got it! (dumps water on Pashmina)  
  
Pashmina: Liquid . . . BAD!! Error! Error! (begins dancing crazily)  
  
Howdy: She's a robot?  
  
Maxwell: She can't be!  
  
Pashmina: Arrrgh!  
  
Cappy: Will she be okay?  
  
Boss: Don't know.  
  
Pashmina: I don't know.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: What's she doing?  
  
Pashmina: What IS she doing?  
  
Sandy: Look out!  
  
Dexter: She's gonna blow!  
  
Natsu: HIDE!! (Everyone hides)  
  
Pashmina: Hey! Where are you going? (Begins to smoke) Help me! (faints)  
  
Stan: What the...  
  
Maxwell: She's down!  
  
Dexter & Howdy: (cry anime style) NOOOO!! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!!!  
  
Natsu: Ahem! (taps foot)  
  
Howdy: Oops. Forgot. 


	3. Chapter 3: The scarf was to blame?

Penelope: Ookwee! *cries*  
  
Dexter: Penelope! *tries to calm her down* There, there.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! *gives him a black eye*  
  
Dexter: Ow!  
  
Howdy: Uh-oh. *whistles*  
  
Natsu: This can't be good.  
  
Patrick (my fan-made ham): *walks in* Hey, does this pink scarf belong to anyone?  
  
Boss: What!?  
  
Everyone: *looks at scarf Pashmina's wearing, then the scarf Patrick's holding*  
  
Hamtaro: Wait, is that Pashmina's scarf?  
  
Patrick: It looks like it.  
  
Maxwell: *takes the scarf Pashmina is wearing* Wait, this has a robot mechanism in it.  
  
Panda: You mean all this time,  
  
Dexter: She was being controlled by a robot?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee?  
  
Yami Hamtaro: And hold on. *takes scarf from Maxwell* This is made of pipe cleaners and cotton!  
  
Oxnard: Do you think her owner wants her to act like this?  
  
Pashmina: *wakes up* Ooh. Where am I?  
  
Hamtaro: Pashmina!  
  
Howdy: You're alive!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Pashmina: Where's my scarf?  
  
Patrick: Here it is.  
  
Pashmina; Thank you.  
  
Sandy: Tell us what happened!  
  
Pashmina: Well, it all started out like this: I was walking with Penelope to the clubhouse. A cat chased us and we ran toward an alley, and that's when I lost my scarf. We saw another hamster there who gave me one he made himself. I put it on, but I felt a shock, and suddenly i was under his command.  
  
Natsu: Wow, that's quite a story.  
  
Stan: Poor you.  
  
Panda: So, who was this hamster anyway?  
  
Bijou: Don't say it was Spat!  
  
Pashmina: No, he looked like Elder-ham. But he was dressed differently.  
  
Cappy: Maybe he was Elder-ham.  
  
Boss: I wouldn't be too sure. *knock on door*  
  
Dexter: Come in!  
  
Auntie Viv: *walks in* Hey...have...you...guys...seen...Elder-ham?  
  
Oxnard: No?  
  
Patrick: Why is she talking like this?  
  
Auntie Viv: Because...I...want...to.  
  
Pashmina: Not again.  
  
Howdy: She's a robot!  
  
Auntie Viv: That's...right. *gets lazer gun* Die.  
  
Everyone: No! *duck*  
  
Natsu: We got to stop her!  
  
Viv: AHAHAHAHA!! *zaps things in the clubhouse*  
  
Bijou: Stop!  
  
Dexter: Get down!  
  
Hamtaro: When will this be over? 


	4. Chapter 4: Less talking, more brainwashi...

Robot Viv: Hahaha! *shoots lazer at table, it collapses on Dexter and Howdy*  
  
Howdy: Yipe! Not again!  
  
Dexter: Help me!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Elder-ham: Wow, Viv. We really outsmarted those youngsters!  
  
Viv: Yep, that scarf you gave to Pashmina really got Dexter & Howdy in trouble.  
  
*back at the clubhouse*  
  
Robot Viv: You're next! *points lazer gun at Natsu*  
  
Yami Hamtaro: NO!! *pushes Natsu out of the way, he gets zapped by the lazer* EEK!  
  
Robot Viv: You will do as I say.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: *hypnotized* I will do as you say.  
  
Robot Viv: You will go on a mental rampage.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I will go on a mental rampage.  
  
Patrick: Oh please, anything but that!  
  
Robot Viv: Well, smell ya later! Hahaha!! *leaves the clubhouse*  
  
Yami Hamtaro: A TABLE! Smashie!  
  
Dexter & Howdy: NO!!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: *smashes table as well as Dexter & Howdy*  
  
Dexter: *weakly* Is there a doctor in the house!?  
  
Howdy: *groan* I wish there was.  
  
Uyt (fan-made ham): *walks in clubhouse* Heke? What's going on?  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I gots Jimmies.  
  
Pashmina: Did he get brainwashed too?  
  
Hamtaro: Looks like it.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Hey, gorgeous. *looks at Sandy*  
  
Sandy: Oh no! I'm taken!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: *takes Sandy's hand* Let's do it.  
  
Maxwell: What the hell? No way!  
  
Sandy: Maxwell!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: No one takes my girl. *punches Maxwell*  
  
Maxwell: Ow! *faints*  
  
Sandy: Your girl? Give me a break.  
  
Pashmina: Stop it!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Oops forgot. *stares into Pashmina's eyes*  
  
Pashmina: What are you..ooh pretty colors.  
  
Uyt: Uh-oh.  
  
Boss: This can't be good.  
  
Patrick: No!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: You are now under my spell.  
  
Pashmina: What ever you say.  
  
Dexter: Not again.  
  
Pashmina: Hey, Dexter.  
  
Dexter: EEK!! Don't try it!  
  
Pashmina: *grabs Dexter's hand* I need to tell you something. *drags him to private room and locks door*  
  
Dexter: What is it?  
  
Pashmina: DAMN YOU!! I HATED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING!!  
  
Dexter: No! *Pashmina hits him with a pillow* Ouf! I'm allergic to the feathers! Stop! *hits him again* Help me!  
  
Howdy: I'm glad I'm not in there.  
  
Pashmina: *drags Howdy up to the room* Haha. Two suckers for the price of one.  
  
Howdy: What's the meaning of this? *gets hit with a pillow* Hey!  
  
Dexter: *gets hit with a pillow* Ow! Get that away from me! Achoo!  
  
Uyt: We got to stop her!  
  
Patrick: But how?  
  
Yami Hamtaro: It can't be done.  
  
Pashmina: Eat feathers!  
  
Dexter & Howdy: No! Arrgh! *get hit with pillow* HEEEELLP!! *Dexter sneezes*  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Who next?  
  
Boss: Who next what?  
  
Yami Hamtaro: *stares into Oxnard's eyes*  
  
Oxnard: Ack! Not meee...*gets hypnotized*  
  
Yami Hamtaro: You will tell your deepest secrets.  
  
Oxnard: I will obey.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Now!  
  
Oxnard: What's going *freezes* I swiped nine of Hamtaro's sunflower seeds from the other day.  
  
Hamtaro: That's where they went.  
  
Oxnard: I have four sisters and two brothers.  
  
Natsu: I don't think we needed to know that.  
  
Oxnard: I think Penelope is hot.  
  
Penelope: *gasps* Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: That's something I'd expect from Stan.  
  
Oxnard: My wheel is very rusty.  
  
Panda: I might fix it for you, but you're acting stupid.  
  
Oxnard: Caskets freak me out.  
  
Patrick: *groans* Someone shut him up.  
  
Uyt: Make him stop... 


End file.
